


내 꿈은 너야 (My Dream is You)

by pprincelipp



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprincelipp/pseuds/pprincelipp
Summary: what...dating?We’re best friends.Completely best friends.
Relationships: Kim Mihyun | Mimi/Yoo Shiah | YooA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. M 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh okay i hope you guys like this ! i know, i know its short but it’s multiple chapters, ill try and update as quick as i am able to

_what...dating?_

  
  


_We’re best friends._

  
  
  


**_Completely best friends._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been years….

But why does that phrase still bug her?

  
  


She knows it shouldn’t- it’s wrong.

_Best friends_. That’s what they were. That’s what they’re supposed to be.

  
  


So why was it all suddenly feeling... _different_.

  
  


**_She knew the answer. But she didn’t want to admit it. She couldn’t admit it._ **

It would ruin everything. The years would vanish. And she’d be alone.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s been years….

_Best friends_. They were supposed to be there for each other. No matter what.

So why did it feel like the other wasn’t there?

  
  


**_She knew the answer. But she didn’t want to admit it. She couldn’t admit it._ **

It was ruining everything. The years weren’t vanishing. But she was alone.

  
  
  
  
  


**_Completely best friends._ **

They trusted each other _as best friends_.

**_Completely best friends._ **

They shared secrets with each other _as best friends_.

**_Completely best friends._ **

Nothing more, nothing less.

  
  
  
  


She was afraid. No one was there for her. She was alone. Nobody checked on her. She was….

  
  


in love with her best friend. And she was scared they all knew. 

  
  
  


She was afraid. They all must’ve abandoned her. She was alone. They all must be ashamed of her. She was….

In love with her best friend. And she must’ve found out somehow.

  
  
  
  


Why else would she not check on her. They were _best friends_. They were supposed to be there for each other. 

Then why was the other never there?

She was there for the other, always. It didn’t matter when, but she always showed up.

The other wasn’t there for her. It didn’t matter when, but she never showed up.

  
  
  


She cried. She didn’t know when the tears began to fall. She just let it happen.

She cried. She didn’t know why the other left her. She just let it happen.

She cried. _She loved her best friend_. She somehow let it happen.

She cried. The soft music filled her room. She just let it happen.

She cried. Her feet carried her to the bathroom. She just let it happen.

She cried. Staring at the mirror, her pathetic reflection. She just let herself go.

She cried. She grabbed something out of the drawer. She just let it happen.

She cried. She sat down on the cold tile. She just let it happen.

She cried. She held the object close. She just let it happen.

She cried. Her eyes closed. She just let it happen.


	2. S 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what...dating?
> 
> We’re best friends.
> 
> Completely best friends.

_what...dating?_

  
  


_We’re best friends._

  
  
  


**_Completely best friends._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been years….

But why has that phrase started to bug her?

  
  


She knows it shouldn’t- it’s wrong.

 _Best friends_. That’s what they were. That’s what they’re supposed to be.

  
  


So why was it all suddenly feeling... _different_.

  
  


**_She knew the answer. But she didn’t want to admit it. She couldn’t admit it._ **

It would ruin everything. The years would vanish. And they’d be alone.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s been years….

 _Best friends_. They were supposed to be there for each other. No matter what.

So why did it feel like she could never be there?

  
  


**_She knew the answer. But she didn’t want to admit it. She couldn’t admit it._ **

It was ruining everything. The years weren’t vanishing. But the other was alone.

  
  
  
  
  


**_Completely best friends._ **

They trusted each other _as best friends_.

**_Completely best friends._ **

They shared secrets with each other _as best friends_.

**_Completely best friends._ **

Nothing more, nothing less.

  
  
  
  


She was great. Everyone was there for her. She was included. Everybody checked on her. She was….

  
  


never alone. Yet nobody suspected a thing.. 

  
  
  


She was great. None of them abandoned her. She was included. They couldn’t be ashamed of her. She was….

confused about her best friend. And she didn't know why.

  
  
  
  


Why else would she not talk to her. They were _best friends_. They weren’t supposed to be there for each other all the time. 

Then why was the other always there?

She wasn’t there for the other, never. It didn’t matter when, but she never showed up.

The other was there for her, always. It didn’t matter when, but she always showed up.

  
  
  


She smiled. She let him sit next to her. She just let it happen.

She smiled. She didn’t know why she left. She just let it happen.

She smiled. She left her drink there. She somehow let it happen.

She smiled. The music boomed against the walls. She just let it happen.

She smiled. Her feet carried her to the bathroom. She just let it happen.

She stopped smiling. Staring at the mirror, her eyes slowly closing. She just let herself go.

She stopped smiling. She felt someone picking her up. She just let it happen.

She stopped smiling. She saw the guy on the floor. She just let it happen.

She smiled again. She held onto the person closely. She just let it happen.

She smiled again. Her eyes closed completely. She just let it happen.


	3. M 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what...dating?
> 
> We’re best friends.
> 
> Completely best friends.

Her eyes opened.

She was greeted by darkness.

She felt numb.

She hated it.

But then again, nothing ever changed.

At least she could feel _something_.

  
  
  


She heard her phone beep.

It was on the other side of the room.

She didn’t want to move.

She couldn’t really get up.

Her arm was feeling heavy, even though the loss should make it feel light.

Something made her get up anyways.

Once she saw the notification, she was kinda glad she did.

Before she walked out the door, she stared at herself again.

Her arm, covered with bandages.

Her torso, covered with a hoodie.

Her face, covered in tears.

Her heart, not covered but shattered.

She looked. Heading a certain direction.

She didn’t know why, but she did.

She looked. Walking into that place.

She didn’t know why, but she did.

She looked. Headed towards two people.

She didn’t know why, but she did.

She looked. Throwing the guy to the ground.

She didn’t know why, but she did.

She looked. Staring at the girl on the floor.

She didn’t know why, but she did.

She looked. She picked up the girl.

She knew why, that’s why she did…

  
  
  


_...even if it hurt her. _


	4. P 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what...dating?
> 
> We’re best friends.
> 
> Completely best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a poem for this update !! see you next time

_ A field of flowers _

_ Nothing for miles. _

_ Just a small breeze, _

_ And that lovely smile. _

_ The petal moves towards it, _

_ And falls even more. _

_ Just like my heart, _

_ It goes and soars. _

_ Heart pounding,  _

_ and feet moving _

_ Nothing can stop us _

_ Nothing can save me. _

_ This feeling i'm experiencing, _

_ It is quite scary _

_ Because I’m in love with you, _

**_But I don’t want to be set free._ **


End file.
